Circle
by Irvine Leonhart
Summary: Undertaker and Kane. One without the other is incomplete. A visit at midnight after a hard battle proves neither one is whole without the other. Slight M/M


Author's note: I own no wrestlers or their namesakes or anything to do with wwe for that matter.  
My first wrestling fic since 03, sorry if it's a little rusty.  
Set the night of the royal rumble 2001, Undertaker tries to prove to Kane they belong together. Bonding, angst and a little bit of love, little bit of incest. M/M of course.

The hotel door slammed before he even realized he had pushed the door with such a force. The bang almost made him jump but his body and his mind had become so immune to any senses after the grueling hour and however many minutes he had spent in the ring.  
The room looked more or less bare, save for a bed and a TV, an archway leading to the bathroom and an open wardrobe which was merely a posh looking hole in the wall with jazzy hangers.  
One step forward and he could have practically crossed the room; he was stopped in his tracks immediately as his foot touched the ground, as sharp as if he'd been struck with a bullet, a shock rocked him so hard he wanted to fall to the floor in a big ungraceful heap.

Pain; ok, so that length of time in the ring hadn't eradicated all his senses. _(That fucking stunner)_  
The masked man grumbled in what he thought was a string of incoherent swear words in his head, but could have possibly been out loud. He wasn't sure and he didn't really care as he squeezed his eyes tight shut, straightening his leg then bent his knee up slightly, repeating the process hoping to work out the kinks until it was possible to walk again. Without feeling as though he had his knee lodged between Rikishi's thighs.

Mere seconds passed and he was bored, deciding it would be better for his health to crack open a window and have a smoke, he managed to walk somewhat pain free before tripping on the corner of the bed and almost falling to his destination.  
His gym bag hit the floor before he did but made less noise, rooting around till he found his desired vice, removed one long cigarette, tossed the packet aside and reached for the mask clasps against the back of his head.  
A few clicks broke the silence; the straps creaked after hours of being stretched as he lifted the leather encasement and felt air conditioned coolness against clammy, scarred skin.  
It was a relief to breathe properly, his lungs seemed to expand more as he took deeper breaths and almost got a rush out of it. Almost. Without the mask, he felt vulnerable, weak and so Kane had come to love the protection and whatever flaws it brings.

Night had fallen and even with his height against him he could loom in the shadows unseen for hours, but no need tonight. He sensed his brother's fatigue and knew the big red machine would stay inside, relaxing after kicking out a few new royal rumble records.  
He crossed the hotel, wandering through meandering corridors searching for his little brother's room. A small smile creased the corner of his mouth, humored by raised eyebrows of other guests.  
_(Why raise an eyebrow at the deadman? My height? Tattoos? Sunglasses at midnight? Any one got a problem with me they can talk it out with me. Can't say they'll walk away in one piece or walk ever again for that fact)  
_Before he even realized it, The Undertaker arrived at Kane's hotel room, so quietly he opened the door, careful not to make a sound. Unsurprisingly, the room was in darkness but he knew where to look, sitting crossed legged with his arm extended out the window was Kane, shrouded in moonlight and smoke. The silvery glimmer paled his skin and slightly enhanced his scars.

No amount of darkness, smoke and long hair could hide them.  
The Phenom shook his head trying to shake away a pang of guilt, that hit him hard like a steel chair shot, convincing himself they don't look that bad. The burns looked like slightly inflamed healing pink skin, a shade darker than the rest of his body. The scars just made him look like he'd been in too many fights, but it was Kane who needed convincing they really had faded, not him.  
He took a heavy step forward, boots doing the talking. He saw Kane immediately hang his head but not move to shy away entirely. His brother wasn't daft; he probably knew he was there all along.

"You know that's kind of breaking and entering" Kane took one last drag from his cigarette before flicking it out the window. His words dosed in smoke as he exhaled.

Undertaker folded his arms, "I broke nothing, door was open"

Kane hmm'd with a slight annoyance rising from his seated position on the floor. Out the corner of his good eye, he saw his sanctuary right where he had placed it with the upmost care, left it resting carefully on the bed. He reached out grasping for a bit of confidence, quickly a hand clasped atop of his own almost in a slap. He looked up pulling his hand free from under his elder brother's grip, who had lifted the mask away shaking his head defiantly before tossing it behind him carelessly.

Kane's mouth hung open with a mix of emotions resting on the words that formed inside his brain. _(My masks are my identity-and he just…)_

"Leave it off"

"That an order?"

"Congratulations on your performance tonight"

Kane looked to the floor, nodded his appreciation at the comment before falling down on the bed, the mattress springs squeaked under 326ibs.

The red head felt the shields; he needed to knock them down, these mental walls Kane hides behind need removing.  
"It's mom's birthday tomorrow"

"So?"

"You're cold"

"You aint exactly fiery"

"Less of the fire references I feel bad enough as it is"

Kane snorted in disbelief, "bad you feel bad? No you don't, you don't feel at all"

Taker growled lowly "You have no right to tell your elder what he-…"

Kane jumped up like he'd been bit, interrupting him, feeling his older brother's next few words he need not hear them. "Oh, but you have a right to tell me? I'm a grown man!"

Kane was right in his face, anger bubbling away. "Not to me you aint, you'll always be my baby" Taker's voice sounded worlds different from the last sentence he growled out, this was softer, more meaningful and it left Kane speechless again.

His legs knocked the bed as he unconsciously moved backward towards it, his knees buckled against it and gave way. He still couldn't find anything to retaliate back at him with, so he just sat staring at his brother shoes. _(Man, he has big feet)_

Undertaker shuffled in his pocket a moment before sitting himself next to his brother, clutching a velvet black string tie case. "I enjoyed tonight."

Kane didn't answer, not sure how to. Neither of them won the rumble, but they put up a damn good fight between the pair of them.

"I want more nights like tonight, me standing side by side with you, my kid brother, united as we beat the crap out of anyone who dares mess with us"

"How long did it take you to rehearse that?"

"I'm serious Kane; I want us to be together again" He spoke quietly wafting that black bag around as he talked. "You know what's in this?"

Kane stared long and hard at it and Taker could see the cogs turning in Kane's mind. "I think so"

"It's sad isn't it, I carry this in my pocket, everywhere I go, just in case, when I know it can't be connected because you gave yours to Paul-…"

"No" Kane found himself again interrupting his brother "I never gave it to him, he took it as proof I was still alive, to prove to you I was coming to get you" Kane pulled out a bag from his own pocket, exactly the same as the one Taker clutched onto. "I got it back though"

Undertaker felt sick with nerves, this was the moment he was dreaming of for years, elation shook him and he had to bring his arms back to the bed as they trembled with anticipation. He took a few deep breaths, regaining his composure trying to stop the rapid beating of his heart before it exploded. With one slightly shaking hand he removed the item from inside the bag.  
"Put them back together" He was so thrilled his voice sounded normal, and not an anxious squeak.

Kane bolted off the bed, tilting his head to the left letting long locks fall down his face and land against a broad shoulder. "Why? For you to turn on me when you realize I'm nothing but a burden?"

"Never Kane that will never happen"

"Yes it will, besides it's just a statue"

Undertaker bounced up grabbing Kane's arm tightly with his free hand "This is a brother's figurine; one boy on his own is not a brother! It's not complete, it's not whole. That's what we said right?" He couldn't help it, he shouted, the words sounded angry and harsher than they were meant to, but Kane had to believe.

Those mismatched eyes looked at him, quivering with a sadness of something, childhood memories, separation, betrayal, Taker couldn't put his finger on it. "We were just kids though"

"I wasn't! You may well have been too young to understand, but I thought you believed everything I said back then?" _(Please Kane please) _

_(I won't cry) _"I did" Kane mentally cursed himself for how weak and pathetic his voice sounded.

"Well I'm saying it again, we're not complete, and we're not whole, without each other." He lifted his half of the statue up, the elder brother, its arms outstretched where they should rest on the little brother's shoulders. "We said we'd carry these where ever we went for as long as we lived if we ever got separated, well let's be together"

Kane chewed on his bottom lip; he'd wanted this for so long…slowly he pulled his part of the statue from its confines, trembling as he did. He looked at it, a little boy kneeling on the floor; if he put them together the older brother would be leaning over him, hands resting on his shoulders. Kane nervously laughed, which earned him a confused look from the other man.

"It's very true this, you've always sort of loomed over me, making sure I'm not up to no good"

"I wouldn't say loomed over you, more like, watched over you"

Kane eventually nodded and brought his piece of the puzzle to the other, they pushed in time and the statue made a clicking sound. He let go of his half, and it stuck.

"Mark"

Mark held the newly combined figure for a moment before placing it on the TV stand. Kane he noted looked quite frightened and a little bit lost. Without thinking he threw off his glasses, grabbing the younger man in a tight embrace, holding him close, letting him rest his head against his chest.

This was not expected, but after a few minutes of just being held, Kane lifted his arms up to wrap around Mark's back, who was now stroking his hair and it was very soothing.

Mark found himself placing light kisses to Kane's forehead. The last time the pair cuddled like this, well, Mark refused to think about in fear of something suddenly popping up, poking Kane in the leg and making him run for cover. He knew he wanted all of Kane, but first he had to acquire his trust.

Kane was almost purring, he opened his eyes quickly as a thought dawned on him. "IS it always…going to be like this…?"

Mark knew what he meant and with such care and grace he pulled back ever so slightly, and gently placed his lips against Kane's. "Yeah it is, were gonna rule that damn locker room, were gonna kick so much ass in that ring, were gonna win gold and were going to do everything together, Princess"

Kane pulled away raising an eyebrow.

"You call me that again I'm going to stuff your head up your bum" Kane said trying to look displeased with Taker.

Taker laughed short and sharp, the laugh subsided into a grin as his fingers danced lightly up and down Kane's arms. "I could think of something I'd like to stuff up your-…"

"That'll do" Kane smiled.


End file.
